


Productive Streak

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fighting, Fluff, Jeonghan is a good mom, M/M, Swearing, guys they're really going at eachother, jihoon is NOT a crybaby, they make up, they're aiming for each others insecurities, they're both a bit awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: Seungcheol tries to bring Jihoon back from the studio. He didn't expect for Jihoon to be so easily ticked of though, and they start to fight.





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> soooo if anyone read my first story (the one where they cuddled against jihoons will), seungcheol mentioned in that one that he hoped jihoon didn't go into a 'crazy productive streak',,, and guess what this is? 
> 
> ~Jihoon's crazy productive streak~
> 
> yeah no but seriously this could be tied in with that story (either it could be the spree seungcheol mentioned, or this could be another one. it's up to you)  
> anyways they do fight a lot,,, and scream a lot. I hope their vocal chords are alright'''

There was never really any telling when Jihoon would hit a productive streak. A lot of people talk about feeling more inspired at night, but despite how many nights Jihoon stayed at the studio, the time of day never seemed to matter to him. The only reason he usually worked at night was because he was too busy during the day, what with dance practises, radio shows, interviews and various photoshoots. He just didn’t usually have the time to spend the day at his desk.

He was however, usually rather productive even without the inspiration. He would just work in a different way then, playing around with beats, changing up the chord progression, adding and taking away things until it sounded right. But when he hit that inspiration, man did he get stuff done. 

Rather than play around with the beats, he could already hear in his head what would go best with the particular song, and his lyrics would flow like he’s never done anything but write.  
He got so much done so very quickly that he always managed to surprise himself at the end of it.

Now, the problem with this mood was that he tended to neglect everything else in order to write. He would skip meals (which made the dietists happy, but Seungcheol got angry), pass up on sleep (another thing that made Seungcheol frown), and completely miss dance practises (effectively making Soonyoung pissed). Basically he knew that the productive streak got on everyone’s nerves, but he couldn’t help it when he got like that. He had to write any melody in his head down, and he had to record guidelines immediately.

Another problem was that he got incredibly pissy when interrupted. Now, Jihoon knew he was no Joshua on the best of days, but when he was in the mood, he didn’t care who it was, if they interrupted him while working they would either get yelled at (usually this applied when the members tried to force him out of the studio), or be completely ignored (when members brought him food).   
It was common knowledge by this point that it was the leader's job to go into the hypothetical lions den. 

So it came as little surprise to Seungcheol when he got yelled at trying to pick Jihoon up from the studio and bring him back to the dorm. He sighed, already quite sure it was another productive streak.

“Jihoon, you know that you need sleep. We’ve talked about this before.” He said in his most authoritative voice. 

The producer seemed to not have anything left to shout at him, and instead spun back around towards the computer and put his headphones back on. Judging by the tightness of his shoulders he was pissed. Unfortunately for Jihoon, so was Seungcheol.

“Jihoon.” he growled lowly, “I know you can still hear me, and unless you want me to cut the power, you’d better close the program down.”

He saw the younger stiffen at the thought of losing all of his work and waited for him to turn back around. Jihoon could practically feel the tension in the air, and he knew that he would have to change tactics. Even if it was really hard not to scream a couple of choice words at his hyung. 

He took a deep breath and put on his best begging puppy face before slowly turning around, making sure to lower his head and pout his lips a bit.  
“Hyung..” he whispered, “you wouldn’t really do that, would you?” he pleaded, looking up at the elder through his lashes. He knew about Seungcheol’s weakness towards his aegyo, heck, they all knew about it. And although he really hated sinking this low, he couldn’t afford to let his inspiration go to waste.

Seungcheol faltered slightly, and his expression softened a bit. He knew what the younger was doing, of course he did, but that didn’t make it any easier to resist.

He sighed slightly, stepping closer to the other male. “Jihoonie. I know that you want to work, but you know that it’s my responsibility as a leader to make sure you get your rest.” he paused, trying to catch the blonds eyes. “Please, just come with me now, I’ll let you work for a bit longer tomorrow.” he compromised, praying that Jihoon would take the bait.

Jihoon regarded the older for a moment, considering giving up and just doing what he said. He didn’t like upsetting the other, but he had really, really hit a writer's block a while back, and what better way to compensate than work double the amount he usually would while he still could? He made up his mind. Whatever it took, Jihoon would not leave the studio tonight.

He raised his gaze back up towards the leader and with new fervor, told him that he was staying. 

Seungcheol’s gaze darkened, and he weighed the pros and cons of just snatching him up and forcefully carrying him back to the dorm. It would make for an interesting story for carats if anyone saw them. He shook his head and resorted to something he really hated doing; guilt tripping Jihoon.

He steeled himself. “Why do you always do this, Jihoon?” he questioned in a firm voice, “Huh? Do you like making your members worry about you? Stop being selfish, and think about how we feel for a moment.”. He could tell Jihoon was shocked by the turn of events, but he knew that while saying these kind of things made Jihoon’s resolve weaker, he also knew that the younger would not back out of a fight easily.

“No, maybe you could take a moment to try and understand how I feel.” he retorted, “I’m the one who writes and produces most songs. Have you not thought about how stressful it is, huh?” he glared at the taller man. “How the fuck do you expect me to have the time to write the songs if you keep dragging me away from my studio all the goddamn time?” he accused. 

He was getting upset for real now. Everything Seungcheol said just ticked him right off.

The elder bit his tongue, trying to keep his calm. Rationally, he knew that Jihoon was just upset because he valued his work very much, and wanted to put out the very best content for their fans. He knew that, so why did he still feel his temper running short?

“Lee Jihoon. I think you’re forgetting that you’re not the only hard working member on this team. We all contribute hugely, so stop blaming others and take some damn responsibility.” the taller sneered.  
“I don’t hear Soonyoung complaining as much about his workload, and he works out all of our choreographies.” he added, silently fuming.

Jihoon looked affronted, “When did I ever say that I was the only one contributing to our team?” he snapped, the volume of his voice rising with every passing second, “I know that we all have important roles to play, but clearly you don’t, since you insist on comparing me and the way I work to Soonyoung.” he added, feeling a bit ashamed.

Jihoon respected Soonyoung very much, and definitely acknowledged his skills. He even looked up to him in the regards that he rarely seemed to run out of inspiration, and being compared to him jibed at his confidence, since he often hit blocks when writing music.

Seungcheol could feel his patience running out. He felt like a ticking bomb.  
“Well maybe you need to be compared to someone who manages their workload while simultaneously taking care of their health, since you keep doing such a poor job at it!” he insulted, feeling all of his muscles tense.

“Then maybe do a better job as a leader!” Jihoon was breathing heavily by now. “Help me out sometimes instead of just dragging me out of here! If I don’t get the job done on time it’ll cause trouble for everyone! Do you not understand that fucking pressure?!” He screamed, holding onto his chair for dear life.

“Do I not understand the- Jihoon I think you’re forgetting that I’m the leader and actually have a lot of responsibilities! I can’t just fuck around in here when we could be resting up for something important!” 

“Fucking around in here?! I just told you that we would work and you equal that to fucking around?!” the younger accused, “Is that what you think I do in here, just play around at the computer? Do you have no respect for me?!” he demanded.

Seungcheol swore he felt a vein pop. “Honestly Jihoon? Sometimes you don’t even get anywhere with a song for days! Of course I’ll think that you’re not doing any work! And you know what I think? I think you’re-

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you think Choi Seungcheol! You keep trying to force what you think on me and you refuse to fucking listen! A leader should be able to see from other people's perspectives, not just their own!” he insulted.

 

That definitely jibed at Seungcheol’s pride, and he couldn’t help what he said next.  
“This is exactly why we fought all those years ago. Because you couldn’t keep your fucking temper under control.”

Jihoon felt angry tears burning in the corners of his eyes and swallowed harshly.   
“Get out…” he hissed. “Just get the fuck out of here!” he exploded throwing the hat he had previously laid on the table at Seungcheol.

The elder flinched at the other man’s tone and quickly shielded himself from the flying hat.   
“Fine! Keep sulking in here like you always do! I won’t come get you from now on.” he spat, making his way towards the door. They shared one last heated glare before Seungcheol slammed the door shut and stormed of.

Jihoon was positively fuming. He stood up only to throw the hat at the door. Feeling no satisfaction whatsoever, he slumped back down harshly and noticed the angry tears had begun to fall.


	2. Jeonghan is a good mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reflect, and make up.

As soon as Seungcheol had made it out of the building into the cool night air he felt the hopelessness creeping. He cursed himself and his temper. He might have blamed Jihoon in the heat of the moment, but he knew that he was just as bad. He had to admit to himself that he did get riled up quite easily, and he knew that he would eventually have to apologize to Jihoon. However the bitterness and anger had not faded completely yet, so he decided to drag the walk back to the dorm out as long as possible.

He was still tense from his fight with Jihoon, and his pride still stung from being called a bad leader. Being a leader was an incredible burden to bear, and Seungcheol knew that he wasn’t perfect, but to be straight out called a bad leader… It really took it’s toll on him. 

He knew why Jihoon said it. He knew that he himself had jabbed quite harshly on Jihoon’s own insecurities, and he’d got what was coming for him. 

He let out a deep sigh, watching as his breath condensed in the early winter air. Honestly, he hadn’t meant to go that far. He did plan to make a little strike on something Jihoon was sensitive about, namely what the members thought of him, but only because he had been so stubborn and refused to listen to reason. It wasn’t his favourite method, he’d much rather sweet talk Jihoon into coming back home, but he could tell that it wouldn’t work this time. He just didn’t expect Jihoon to press every single one of his buttons.

He wondered if Jihoon was even coming back to the dorm tonight. Probably not, considering how angry he looked when Seungcheol left. He pressed his lips into a thin line, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets to shield them from the cold.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Jihoon didn’t usually cry. He wasn’t really the best at expressing what he was feeling, and he wasn’t easily moved to tears. However this time the tears didn’t seem to stop running. He was still majorly upset about the fight, and all of the things Seungcheol had said did get to him, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

He groaned, frustratingly rubbing his wet eyes, breathing slowly in and out. He knew that Seungcheol only meant well when he asked him to come back to the dorm. By all means it wasn’t an unusual occurrence; Seungcheol picking Jihoon up on his way out of the practice room. Jihoon hadn’t meant to snap quite that sharply at him. When he made up his mind to stay, he knew that he was in for an argument, but ever since that one big fight a few years back they hadn’t really had a proper fight. Until now at least.

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He could tell that they would have to make up with each other quite soon. He didn’t really want to make the fight all too well known by the members. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes again. He hated crying. He hated fighting with his close friend as well, but he couldn’t do anything about that now. He’d give Seungcheol some space for a few days since he needed to calm down himself first, and then he’d confront him. He’d just have to act normal in the meantime.  
He let out a sigh. Might as well get to work since he didn’t seem to be going home tonight.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Jeonghan woke up with a start to the sound of the front door opening and closing. He’d fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Seungcheol and Jihoon to get back from the company building. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned before getting up to greet them. Coming face to face with only one of the two was unexpected to say the least.

There was an awkward silence (a bit guilty on Seungcheol’s part) between the two before Jeonghan broke it. 

“Seungcheol.” he hummed calmly. Getting a slight nod in response he continued, “where’s Jihoon?” he asked casually. Seungcheol could tell that the calm behaviour was actually a facade and he wanted nothing more than to hide.

“Uhm… he, uh… decided to stay back at the studio…” Seungcheol mumbled, putting his shoes away for once. He took his coat of and generally tried to keep himself busy as he didn’t want to face the wrath of the other man.

Jeonghan hummed again. “I thought I told you to bring him back here even if you had to drag him by the collar?” he began, “That kid shouldn’t have a choice when it comes to those kinds of things. You know how bad he is at taking care of himself.” 

Seungcheol gulped, steeling himself for the inevitable. “Yeah, about that,” he began, “it wasn’t really a choice.” he paused, making sure that he collected his thoughts before continuing. “You see, we kinda… had a bit of a, uh… fight” he finished quietly, looking down at his feet.

When he looked up he expected to see all kinds of fury in the Jeonghan's eyes, but what he got was worse. Disappointment. Suddenly he felt very ashamed over the way he had acted back with Jihoon, and the worry over his dongsaeng’s wellbeing started to overtake the anger and annoyance.

Jeonghan sighed, and looked at Seungcheol with pity. He could clearly tell that he already regretted whatever they had fought over, and he wasn’t really in the mood to sour the air even more. He was however curious as to how serious the fight was. He gestured for Seungcheol to sit down at the couch and started questioning him.

“What was the fight about then, Seungcheol?” the brunette questioned.

 

Seungcheol heaved a deep sigh, knowing that there was no escaping this.  
“I tried to tell him that he needed to come back with me and get some sleep, but i think he’s in that crazy producer mood again, and we kinda… snapped at each other.” he winced, thinking back.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “Well, how serious was it?” he asked. “You guys haven’t really fought since debut time right?”

Suddenly the leader recalled the harsh words he had said which had caused Jihoon to tear up. “Ah, shit…” he whispered, putting his head roughly into his hands. “I fucked up big time, Jeonghan…”

“Yeah, I figured that one out, but care to clarify?” he coaxed, confused as to what upset the leader suddenly.

Seungcheol took a deep breath, letting it out softly. “I told him our last fight was his fault…” he admitted shamefully. “Told him it was because of his temper.” 

At this point the leader looked about ready to cry, and Jeonghan couldn’t really blame him. He knew that Seungcheol had a bit of a soft spot (a pretty big soft spot actually) for the smaller producer, and he also knew that hurting someone is the last thing Seungcheol would ever want to do. He was a big softie really, and the fact that he’d actually said that to Jihoon showed how big the fight had been.

Jeonghan scratched his cheek, thinking about how Seungcheol could possibly beg for forgiveness. “Well, I’m guessing you both said some pretty hurtful things, right?” he sighed, “I don’t think there’s much you can do other than apologize and try to properly explain yourself.” he said, laying a comforting hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Oh, and don’t forget to listen to what Jihoonie has to say as well.” he added. “He might be bad at expressing himself, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to be understood.”

He stood back up, stretching his sore back. “Now, unless you’re planning on going back right now, I advise you go to sleep.” He groaned, “I don’t think Jihoon’s coming back tonight, and it’ll do you no good staying up in vain.” He patted Seungcheol on the back before shuffling towards his own room, looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed.

Before he closed the door he added one last thing. “Seungcheol?”, the leader looked up, “Don’t worry too much about it. I know you two well by now. You’ll get through this.” he smiled. Seungcheol smiled back, grateful for the other’s help.  
“Thanks, Jeonghan-ah. Sleep well.”  
“You too.” and the door closed with a soft click.

Seungcheol knew he would sleep restlessly that night. But as Jeonghan had said, some sleep might be beneficial. He just hoped he had the guts to confront Jihoon the next day. There really was no telling how Jihoon would act. He’d just have to wait and see.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Turns out Jihoon closes himself off more than usual after a big fight. He still smiled at the members, he still joked around with Mingyu, but he wasn’t as subtle in avoiding Seungcheol as he probably hoped he was. 

Seungcheol could attest to this judging by the fact that at least three members had come up to him and asked if everything was alright between Jihoon and he. Since he figured that Jihoon tried his best at hiding it from everyone, he decided to play along for the time being. (now that he didn’t have anger clouding his vision it was easier than ever to appreciate Jihoon’s natural behavior and admit that he thought it was quite cute)

He still needed to confront Jihoon though. He figured that after practice was as good time as any. Jihoon would probably return to his studio, and Seungcheol could go buy him coffee, and work out an apology in the meantime. He could only hope that Jihoon was willing to listen and hopefully forgive him. At this point it wasn’t very hard for Seungcheol to accept that it was actually his fault that they fought in the first place. If he’d just stayed calm he could probably have evaded this mess, but alas, Seungcheol is an impulsive fool. 

He shook his head to clear it and put his thoughts aside in favor of practice. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Jihoon hadn’t gotten any sleep. He hadn’t worked much either, like he told himself he would. What he had done was reflect and wallow in self-pity. He was genuinely upset still, but he’d forgotten how tiring it was fighting with Seungcheol. He wanted to joke around with him like usual, or even just sit beside him. And he felt guilt eating at him. He knew, after countless nights in the past of confessions and deep talk, that Seungcheol always worried about his role as a leader. He knew that Seungcheol did his best, and in all honestly, Jihoon couldn’t hope for a better leader. So why had he said that last night?

He bit his lip as he stared at Seungcheol from across the room. He could tell that he wasn’t acting as usual, and he was no fool. He’d seen the ways the members had gone up to him to ask if everything was alright. Another testament as to why Seungcheol is a good leader, he thought with a sigh. People naturally depended on him when problems arrived.

He knew that he’d have to apologize, and probably explain to him what he really thought of him as a leader. But it was so damn hard to imagine himself not stuttering and actually getting through to the other the way he’d want to. 

He sighed as he recalled what Seungcheol said the night before. He wouldn’t come pick Jihoon up from the studio anymore. Rationally, Jihoon should be happy. He got what he (apparently) wanted, but he felt an ache in his chest all the same. He was going to miss having the idiot barge in uninvited with coffee or food, making him sigh, but feel warm and cared for.

He counted the time until he could go back to the studio. He wanted to work on an apology. He wanted something sincere that really got through to the elder and make him understand what he actually thought. He just hoped Seungcheol would be willing to see him.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

When practice ended the members all shot out at a various pace. Unsurprisingly, Jihoon was the first to go. Jeonghan glanced meaningfully at Seungcheol when he saw him stare after the small producer. Sighing slightly he shook his head. Honestly from an outside perspective, this all sounded like your typical lover’s quarrel. 

“Kids nowadays…” he murmured to himself as he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the practice room, not forgetting to shoot Seungcheol another glance before leaving.

Seungcheol sat on the floor, absentmindedly watching while Soonyoung helped Seungkwan with a couple of moves. He was psyching himself up for the talk, and honestly he could use some cheering up before he went. However, unfortunately the only one who actually knew about their fight and could help left a while ago. He needed to get his thoughts back in order. He’d been working on the apology for the entire practice session, and by now he had a small speech. He just needed the courage that came with it.

He scratched his head, tipping his head back towards the ceiling before getting up. There was really no use putting it off any longer. He’d just have to pray that he didn’t fuck up again.

Oh, and get some coffee. He would definitely need apology coffee.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Jihoon had been trying to work for almost an hour when he heard the knock on the door. At first he thought he was imagining it, and reached to but the headphones pack on. When he heard it again he knew it wasn’t his imagination, and his heart started to speed up.

He wasn’t ready. He didn’t have a good enough apology, and knowing himself, he probably wouldn’t get around to apologizing properly in years.  
But he couldn’t ignore the knocks, that would make him think that he was still mad, and he didn’t need more guilt on top of the mountain he already possessed, thank you very much.

He took a deep breath before walking up and unlocking the door. Quickly turning away and settling back into his chair. The smell of fresh coffee entered the room along with the door opening, which had his tired brain singing to the lord. 

He didn’t look at Seungcheol yet. He kept pretending to work, psyching himself up for opening his mouth. Before he knew it he had already started to speak.

“I thought you weren’t coming to get me from now on.”  
Curse you Lee Jihoon and you’re fucking way of making it sound bitter.

Seungcheol was caught off guard. Blinking owlishly, he realized that Jihoon might still be angry, something he hadn’t accounted for.

“I… I lied.” He said smartly. Why couldn’t he just get started on his real apology instead? 

Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at the computer screen, not expecting that response.  
Behind him he could tell that Seungcheol was making his way towards him, settling the coffee down on the desk before taking a seat beside the smaller.

Seungcheol took a deep breath. Why was it so difficult to say two small words?  
“You see,” he continued, trying to explain himself. “last night, I don’t know what came over me. I was upset and angry and I know I shouldn’t have shouted those things at you, but I did. And I know that I hurt you, and I never meant to hurt you, I was just worried about you, and I should have expected you to resist, like, I should be used to it, but-” his rambling was cut off at the little eyebrow raise the younger did.

They met each other's eyes for the first time since the night before, and they could both see how exhausted the other was. Fighting indeed took it’s toll on you.

Jihoon couldn’t get his voice to work, and instead settled for just staring at the other.  
Seungcheol started over. “What I’m trying to say, Jihoon, is that I’m sorry.” he murmured lowly. “I know I said some really hurtful things, and I want you to know I didn’t mean any of them.” he said seriously. “Apart from the way you suck at taking care of yourself. I meant that.” at the offended stare he received he hurried to continue, “But that’s why I’m here. To take care of you, not bring you down or shout at you like yesterday.” he cast his eyes down and fiddled a bit with his hands, clearly ashamed over his behaviour.

Despite his efforts, Jihoon could feel his eyes burning, and quickly looked away, blinking harshly.  
“I… I know you’re sorry.” he started, still blinking furiously. “I knew you were sorry even while you shouted those things. You would never say that if you weren’t extremely upset, and I guess... “ he continued. “I guess, it’s my fault you were even that angry in the first place…” he finished. Still not able to look at the elder, and unable to force the two simple words out of his own mouth.

Seungcheol gazed at the younger fondly. He could tell that he was struggling with the apology, and he felt proud at the way the smaller was starting to open up a bit.  
“Jihoonie… Do you accept my apology? You know that you mean so much to me, and I’ll work hard to prove the way I really feel about you, so please, give me another chance?” Seungcheol pleaded.

He got a wet laugh in return and felt his heart ache at the sight of the younger crying.  
“Why did that sound like a love confession out of a drama?” the younger sniffed, a bit flustered at crying in front of the leader.

Seungcheol let out a rush of air. Seeing the younger joke around a bit made him happier than he’d felt in years. He decided to be bold, and rolled his chair further to the side, embracing the younger.

Jihoon could practically hear his heart pounding, and the tears fell even faster. He shifted a bit to get closer and more comfortable in the other’s hold, sighing contently.

“I forgive you... “ he started, “and I’m sorry too…” he forced out with a hitching breath.  
He sniffled before continuing, “But I am still kind of hurt, and I probably won’t get over that for a while.”

Seungcheol hummed and pulled the younger closer. “I expected that. And to be honest, I’m also a bit hurt still, but I know that you didn’t really mean those things you said last night, and I’ll get over it.” he mumbled into the younger’s hair. He could feel his own eyes stinging from seeing the younger cry, and burrowed even closer.

They sat this way for a long time. Clinging to each other and murmuring more apologies when needed. They parted when Jihoon realized with a start that the coffee had gone cold.

Seungcheol couldn’t help laughing and grabbed the younger’s head to rain numerous kisses onto his hair and face. Jihoon was no longer comfortable in the elder’s hold and did everything he could to get away, but to no avail. The kisses didn’t stop for another  
minute or so, and when the elder was satisfied he immediately secured his arms around the small producer again. 

“You’re adorable, Jihoon” he sighed happily, already bracing himself for the elbow he took to the stomach.

He grunted and took it in stride. Getting to not only embrace and kiss the younger, but also tell him how cute he was? That was easily worth ten elbows to the stomach, anyday.

Jihoon was a bit irritated that his attack went ignored, but he was too content to complain. Making up with Seungcheol, he thought happily. Well, there’s one less problem to worry about.

Seungcheol left one last kiss on the crown of Jihoon’s head before parting.  
“How about we go buy some new coffee and then go back to the dorm to play Overwatch?” he asked with a stupid grin on his face. It had been way too long since they played.

Jihoon’s first instinct was to refuse, but he could use some gaming. Otherwise he’d get rusty.  
And it didn’t sound to bad to spend some more time with Seungcheol.  
Jihoon smirked, “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there we go!! it's done! (unless anyone has any more ideas for this one)  
> i really enjoyed writing this, and i tried to make the characters as realistic as possible, but some things are difficult to nail hahah
> 
> so it turned super fluffy at the end, i hope it satisfied (i kinda needed the fluff to make up for the angst)  
> hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!! <3  
> let me know if i missed anything or if i forgot to resolve something!

**Author's Note:**

> .... i'm sorry guys they don't mean it their just upset and stressed,, also poor soonyoung being dragged into smth he doesn't even know about smh
> 
> ANYWAY! if anyone would like to see a continuation where they make up and apologize and go all fluffy on each other then you're in luck bc i'm already kind of feeling like doing it, but i would appreciate knowing if anyone would actually want it (or if you'd like for it to go in another turn! that's cool too! give me suggestions!!)
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and as always sorry for the mistakes or awkward transitions or whatever <33


End file.
